fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Vs. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Winter Vacation Combining Special
Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Vs. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Winter Vacation Combining Special is a 1 hour special which aired on Nick featuring a crossover between Power Rangers Dino Supercharge and Power Rangers Super Megaforce on January 2, 2016, one day after the premiere of Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs. Characters Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Masked Rider Allies *Super Megaforce **Gosei **Tensou Villains *The Alliance **Neo-Damaras **X-Borgs **Neo-Zeltrax **Neo-Goldar **Furio Other *Ernie Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Mode for Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Vs. Power Rangers Super Megaforce Winter Vacation Combining Special **Super Megaforce Red - Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Red Supersonic Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Red, Red Battalion Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Red Japan Ranger, Red Eagle Ranger, Red Falcon Ranger, Red Dino Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Jungle Fury Blue Ranger, Blue Supersonic Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Blue, Blue Battalion Ranger, Solaris Knight, Yellow Power Ranger, Blue France Ranger, Blue Eagle Ranger, Blue Dolphin Ranger (Male), Yellow Power Ranger, Blue Dino Ranger, S.P.D. Shadow Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger, Yellow Supersonic Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Yellow, Yellow Battalion Ranger, Silver Space Ranger (Female), Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Orange Cossack Ranger, Yellow Eagle Ranger, Yellow Lion Ranger (Female), Yellow Dino Ranger, Red Samurai Ranger (Female) **Super Megaforce Green - Black Lion Warrior, Black Supersonic Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Green, Black Battalion Ranger, Green Power Ranger, Yellow Wind Ranger, Black Kenya Ranger, Sentinel Knight **Super Megaforce Pink - Green Chameleon Warrior, Pink Supersonic Ranger, Ranger Operator Series Black, Pink Battalion Ranger, White Dino Ranger (Female), Megaforce Yellow, Pink America Ranger, White Mystic Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - Yellow Squadron Ranger, Super Megaforce Christmas, Super Megaforce Gold Ksg-gokai-gekiranger2.jpg|Jungle Fury Rangers Episode 42 - Fiveman Change.jpg|Supersonic Rangers 199 Hero Great Battle - Go-Onger.png|RPM Rangers 199 Hero Great Battle - Dynaman.jpg|Battalion Rangers KSG- Gokai Sixths.jng.jpg|Sixth Rangers (Quantum Ranger, Solaris Knight, Silver Space Ranger, Green Power Ranger and White Dino Ranger) Ksg-yellowchangechristmas.jpg| Yellow Rangers (Megaforce Yellow, Yellow Wind Ranger, Yellow Squadron Ranger, Yellow Overdrive Ranger, Yellow Wild Force Ranger and Yellow Power Ranger) KSG - Battle Fever J.jpg|Battle Rangers Merry Christmas, Gokaiger.jpg|Super Megaforce Christmas Episode 07 - Sun Vulcan.jpg|Sun Rangers Primary Liveman.jpg|Animal Rangers Primary Abaranger.jpg|Dino Rangers Gokaiger Finale - Extra Hero Change.jpg|Extra Heroes (Red Samurai Ranger (Female), White Mystic Ranger. S.P.D. Shadow Ranger and Sentinel Knight) See also *Ep. 42: The Strongest Man in the Universe at the Super Sentai Wiki *Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 17: The Amazing Silver-Colored Man at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 44: A Lovely Christmas Eve at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 7: Niki-Niki! Kenpō Lesson at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninjas at the Super Sentai Wiki *Final Ep.: Farewell Space Pirates at the Super Sentai Wiki *Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special at Tokupedia Wiki *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie at the Super Sentai Wiki Category:Crossovers Category:Power Rangers